1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool with an adjustable handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the comfort of using a power tool in different operational states, it is known to make the handle of the power tool adjustable. EP-A-1203628 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,581 disclose adjustable handles for power tools (in particular for a reciprocating saw and a drill). The housing of such power tools is generally elongated and the adjustable handle is pivotally attached to a rear end of the housing. One drawback of such a construction is that the adjustable handle is not securely and reliably supported and may therefore be dangerous. Another drawback is that the structure of the power tool as a whole is inconveniently bulky.